


Silver

by Backroad_To_Hell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Thalia, Canon Divergence - The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), F/F, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Reyna, Vaginal Fingering, just two girls seeing each other and saying let's fuck, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backroad_To_Hell/pseuds/Backroad_To_Hell
Summary: The scene where Thalia and Reyna first meet in Blood of Olympus but then they fuck. Honestly I just wrote this because my girlfriend wanted to read smut that wasn't written by a virgin :)~~~'Thalia didn’t give any indication that she was going to let Reyna go. In fact, there was something about the curve of her lips and the gleam in her eyes that held a challenge. She hadn’t seen someone give her that look since she sparred with Jason in the training complex at Camp Jupiter, back when they were together. She wondered why she was thinking about that now.'
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Silver

Reyna looked up as a single girl entered the small room. She was petite, with choppy black hair and a silver bow slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a silver circlet around her head. She regarded Reyna coldly, letting the door swing shut behind her, where it locked with an audible click.

  
“You’re awake,” the girl noted, taking her bow and quiver off her shoulder and setting them by the door. She clearly wasn’t threatened by Reyna at all, which was a mistake.

  
Reyna inclined her head. “Why am I here?”

  
The girl turned towards her. “There’s someone who wants to talk to you. Don’t worry about all this.” she gestured at the tiny cell and Reyna’s bonds, “We had to take certain precautions to bring you in here. You’re not in any danger.”

  
Reyna didn’t believe her for a second. It was a classic move for a monster: to convince the prey that they were safe so they’d let their guard down. The girl walked over behind her and deftly undid the ropes on her wrists. Reyna stayed still, just barely tensing in anticipation as she waited for the right moment to strike.

  
The girl moved around in front of her, and Reyna acted. She kneed the girl in the gut, knocking the wind out of her as she grabbed a knife from her belt. While the girl was still dazed, she shoved her flat on her back on the floor and straddled her, holding the knife tight against her throat. They both went still for a moment, Reyna panting and staring down at the girl.

  
She was shocked to see that she was smiling, grinning up at her with shocking blue eyes. “You’re good,” the girl said, “Your sister was right about you.” She clearly wasn’t as winded as she had led Reyna to believe.

  
Reyna was taken aback. “You know my sister?”

  
The girl took the advantage of Reyna’s shock, twisting her knife hand to make Reyna lose her balance, then swapping their positions. She was smaller than Reyna, but no less strong or fast. Reyna didn’t like her odds of beating this girl in a fight, especially since she was unarmed. “Who are you?” Reyna gasped. Something about her seemed so familiar, but she knew she had never met this girl before. She was sure she’d remember if she did.

  
“Name’s Thalia,” she said.

  
Reyna racked her brain. She knew she’d heard that name before. And those piercing eyes… No, she was getting distracted. She wasn’t going to let herself get killed over a pretty girl. Her ghost would never hear the end of it.

  
“Reyna,” Reyna answered.

  
“I know.”

  
Reyna took a deep breath. Thalia was holding the knife a little too close to her jugular for comfort. “So… if I’m not in any danger, then why the knife?”

  
“Hey,” Thalia protested, “I always carry it. You were the one to turn it on me when I was trying to let you go.”

  
“Fair enough,” Reyna conceded, “Are you going to let me go now?”

  
Thalia tilted her head, smirking. “How do I know you won’t attack me again?”

  
Reyna shrugged the best she could. “You don’t.”

  
“Fair enough.”

  
The two girls stared at each other for a long moment. Neither moved. Reyna stared up at Thalia, who had a thoughtful look on her face. There was a lot more happening behind those stormy eyes than she was letting on. Reyna took the opportunity to really take Thalia in. She was pretty, in a scary, punk rock kind of way. The only deviation from her black clothes, piercings, and black eyeliner was the silver circlet that sat low on her head. She also had this kind of silvery glow around her, like she’d been dipped in liquid moonlight. Reyna was in so much trouble.

  
Thalia didn’t give any indication that she was going to let Reyna go. In fact, there was something about the curve of her lips and the gleam in her eyes that held a challenge. She hadn’t seen someone give her that look since she sparred with Jason in the training complex at Camp Jupiter, back when they were together. She wondered why she was thinking about that now.

  
Then it made sense, how familiar Thalia looked to her. She remembered Jason catching her up on the fact that he’d had an older sister this whole time… Thalia had those same intense blue eyes, the same nose, the same proud look.

  
“Talked to Jason lately?” Reyna asked.

  
It was Thalia’s turn to be surprised. Reyna used her own trick against her, throwing Thalia off balance and climbing on top of her once again. The knife clattered to the floor and skittered away. Reyna pressed her forearm to Thalia’s throat, their noses centimeters apart. She hadn’t noticed before that the hunter had bits of gold in her eyes.

  
“That was rude,” Thalia said, but the smile was still there.

  
They regarded each other for a moment. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to the hunter, no matter how bad the timing was. Reyna wondered if Thalia was feeling the same thing she was.

  
Thalia answered her question for her. She reached up with both hands, grabbed Reyna by the back of her head, and kissed her.

  
Reyna made a shocked sound into the kiss, her eyes wide open and staring at Thalia’s closed ones in shock. The hunter didn’t let up. She brought her hands forward to hold Reyna’s cheeks. Reyna let herself relax, her eyes falling closed, her lips moving against Thalia’s. It was awkward at first, but the two girls quickly fell into a rhythm, kissing deeply.

  
As they kissed, Thalia’s hands travelled from Reyna’s face down to her shoulders, then along her back. They brushed her waist, squeezing it slightly before coming a little more forward to cup her breasts. Reyna gasped into the kiss, but she didn’t make any move to stop Thalia.

  
Reyna followed Thalia’s lead. She used one hand to prop herself up over Thalia, and let the other make its way down Thalia’s body, feeling her. Thalia was small and lethe, but under Reyna’s fingers she could feel plains of compact muscle, strong and battle hardened.

  
Thalia squeezed Reyna’s breasts, her thumbs swiping over her nipples through her shirt. Reyna let out a surprised sound, her whole body sparking with pleasure. She could feel Thalia smirking against her lips.

  
“That’s it,” Reyna growled, nipping at Thalia’s bottom lip, “Take off your clothes.”

  
Thalia pulled back, grinning up at her. “Gladly.”

  
Reyna watched Thalia sit up and shed her jacket to pull her shirt over her head, her eyes trailing over every inch of pale skin. When her shirt was off Reyna stepped in, reaching behind Thalia to unclip her bra and pull her into another kiss.

  
Reyna pulled back to slip off her own top as well. She started kissing down Thalia’s neck, getting off of her so she could take off her pants and underwear too.  
Reyna sat back for a moment, admiring Thalia’s naked body. The hunter was flushed and panting, looking like a painting all spread out on the floor like that. The fluorescent lighting made her skin look almost ghost like. Reyna especially couldn’t take her eyes off the slope of her breasts, the curve of her waist, the sharp line of her hip bones. Reyna knew the girl was deadly, but she couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was.

  
Thalia seemed to be drinking Reyna in just as much, her eyes lingering certain places as they trailed down her body. “You too,” Thalia said, indicating the pants that Reyna was still wearing.

  
She laughed softly and took them off, then followed Thalia to place kisses on her neck and suck a mark into it, her hand sliding to grip Thalia’s breast softly and knead the flesh in her hand as she bit down on her neck, grinding her hips down on Thalia’s hip again.

  
Thalia moaned softly at the contact, gripping Reyna’s thighs and muttering, “Please…”

  
Reyna smiled and sat up to look at Thalia, then finally urged her to spread her legs into a V, one knee bent and the other stretched straight as she watched Reyna move one hand down her body to settle between her legs.

  
Reyna grinned when she felt how wet Thalia had become. She slowly started messaging Thalia’s clit, making the girl gasp and squirm. Reyna dipped her head down to flick her tongue over Thalia’s nipple, licking then sucking gently. “Reyna,” Thalia breathed, “Come on.”

  
Reyna smiled up at Thalia, then kissed her way down the hunter’s body until she was laying between her legs, her nose inches from Thalia’s pussy, breathing in her scent.

  
Then she leaned forward and tasted her. Thalia tasted sweet and a little salty, wet on her tongue as she drew a slow line up to her clit. Thalia gasped softly, one hand going to tangle in Reyna’s hair.

  
Reyna kept going until Thalia’s body was drawn taught and trembling, and she couldn’t hold in the desperate sounds she made. Then she pulled her head away, smirking at the soft whine of protest the hunter made.

  
“Can I fuck you?” Reyna whispered, going back up to kiss Thalia’s lips, letter her taste herself there.

  
“Please do,” Thalia responded, nipping at Reyna’s lip.

  
Reyna kept kissing her as her hand moved down Thalia’s body. She made a few small circles on her clit with her fingertips before going a little lower and slipping inside. Thaila gasped and went stiff under her, and Reyna made sure to keep her finger still to give Thalia’s body time to adjust. When she felt her relaxing again, Reyna started to move her hand, keeping her fingers angled up to rub at just the right spot.

  
Thalia moaned, arching her back off the floor. Reyna couldn’t help but enjoy the sight. Reyna fucked Thalia with her fingers until the hunter reached up, grabbed the back of her head, and forced her down between her legs.

  
Reyna grinned and resumed licking her clit, focusing on keeping up a rhythm with her fingers as well. Her tongue and hand moved in parallel, and Reyna closed her eyes so she could listen to Thalia falling apart under her.

  
She lost herself in the taste of Thalia, and the feeling of the hunter constricting and fluttering around her fingers, and the sound of her gasping and moaning, muffling it in her fist. Thalia put her other hand in Reyna’s hair, her grip getting tighter and tighter with the rising tension in her body.

  
Then, Reyna felt Thalia go stiff, her mouth falling open silently. Her hand gripped Reyna’s head hard, her thighs closing warm and soft on the sides of Reyna’s head. Reyna stayed there, riding out Thalia’s orgasm with her and diligently holding her breath until Thalia’s thighs finally released her.

  
Reyna sat up, wiping her face with her arm and catching her breath. Thalia lay limp on the floor, panting but smiling tiredly, her usual silver glow brighter so it made a sheen of moonlight over her skin.

  
“That was fun,” Thalia said.

  
Reyna smiled back, reaching down to touch Thalia’s cheek. Then there was a knock on the door. “Thalia? Everything okay there?”

  
Thalia sat up, reaching for her shirt and pulling it on sheepishly. “I’m fine!” she called back, “We’ll be out in a moment!”

Reyna couldn’t help but laugh, putting on her clothes too. With a sideways glance she could see that Thalia was giggling too.

  
The hunter pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held it up. “I was meant to cuff you,” she said, still trying not to laugh.

  
Reyna obliged, turning around so Thalia had easier access.

  
Then they walked out of the room together. Apparently some more hunters had been waiting outside for Thalia to bring out her prisoner. One of the girls looked worried when they came out. “You sure you’re alright? You’re all sweaty.”

  
“Fine,” Thalia squeaked, looking anything but, “Come on, Hylia will be waiting.”


End file.
